1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device adapted to reduce manufacturing cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) correspond to one of display devices which are widely used. The CRTs are mainly used as monitors for TVs, measuring apparatuses, information terminals, and so on. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRTs have been a major hindrance to the manufacturing of small, light electronic products.
To address this matter, LCD devices are gradually being used in a wide range of applications due to their advantages such as luminance, thinness, and low power consumption. Furthermore, LCD devices are being manufactured to have even larger screens, be thinner, and consume less power, in order to meet requirements of users. Such LCD devices display images by controlling the amount of light transmitted through liquid crystal.
LCD devices are not self-illuminating display devices, unlike CRTs. As such, an LCD device includes a backlight unit provided on the rear surface of an LCD panel. The backlight unit includes a separated light source providing light necessary to display an image.
The backlight unit is configured to include a light source unit disposed on an inner side surface of a bottom cover which is formed from metal material. The backlight unit is further configured to include a reflection sheet, a light guide plate, and optical sheets stacked inside the bottom cover.
Such an LCD device includes an LCD module with the LCD panel disposed on the backlight unit. The LCD panel is combined with the backlight unit by engaging a top case of a metal material and the bottom cover of the backlight unit, thereby completing the assembling of the LCD module. The top case is formed to encompass the upper surface edges of the LCD panel.
The assembled LCD module is combined with upper and lower system cases which encompass the top case and the bottom cover, respectively. Also, a driving system configured to drive the LCD module is installed within the lower system case, thereby providing a completed LCD device suitable for being used by users.
However, the LCD module is complexly configured. Moreover, the top case encompassing the LCD panel, the upper and lower system cases encompassing the upper and lower portions of the LCD module, and so on must be included in the LCD device. As such, the configuration of the ordinary LCD device is very complex. Therefore, manufacturing cost of the ordinary LCD device become larger.